1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to solar panel installation. More particularly, the technical field relates to solar panel mounting structures and methods of installation therefor.
2. Background Art
Solar panels for use in commercial and residential environments are known. Solar panels are typically mounted on a mounting structure, which is supported on a mounting surface, such as a rooftop. Existing mounting structures are often overly complicated and difficult to install and manufacture. In addition, many mounting structures present too large a surface area to wind, and are therefore subject to strong wind uplift forces.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,360,491 B1 to Ullman discloses a roof support system for a solar panel. Ullman's system provides secure mounting to a roof structure. However, Ullman requires roof penetrations by lag bolts. Further, the rail system of Ullman requires many parts (see FIG. 10) to mount a panel on the roof. In addition, Ullman's system cannot be relocated without sealing existing roof penetrations and creating new roof penetrations.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,317 to Tomiuchi et al. discloses a solar panel mounting system having a plurality of vertical rails. Referring to FIGS. 2, 8A and 8B, among others, Tomiuchi's device is also relatively complex, and requires mounting surface penetrations.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,370,828 B1 to Genschorek discloses a mounting system for a solar panel 1. The mounting system illustrated in FIG. 1, however, requires three separate interlocking roof profiles to support an edge of the solar panel 1. Multiple roof profiles increases complexity of installation and manufacturing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,831 to Melchior discloses a rooftile support for a photocell panel. Melchior's support however, is formed from a roof tile. Therefore, the direction and elevation of the solar panel 6 included in the rooftile support cannot be adjusted according to the predominant direction of sunlight.